


Manifestation

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Before Battle, Character Death, Cousin Incest, Fluff and Angst, Foreshadowing, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Éomer once dreamed that Théodred would be taken from him.He never thought that dream would come to pass.Now every day he lives a nightmare without his cousin, whom he loved.





	Manifestation

“What troubles you, dear cousin?” Theodred whispered softly in the dark of his bedchamber. 

“Nothing.” Éomer grunted from his place next to the prince beneath the heavy woven blankets and soft cotton sheets. 

Theodred rolled over to his side, placing and arm over Éomer and nuzzling the back of his neck. “You know you’re a terrible liar.” He told his cousin. “Please tell me, Éomer, what’s wrong?”

Éomer turned then onto his own side so that he might face his lover. “It is nothing that should concern you.” He assured Theodred. “Only a very unpleasant dream.”

Theodred raised an eyebrow. “A dream?” He inquired. “What about?” 

“My love...” Éomer sighed.

“Tell me.” Theodred insisted. “Please? Nightmares never stop plaguing you unless you talk about them anyway. Everyone knows that.”

“Are you going to keep nagging me if I don’t?” Éomer muttered, attempting to close his eyes once more.

“Yes.” Theodred replied with a cheeky smiled, gently patting Èomer’s cheek with on hand to wake him. 

Éomer’s eyes came open again and he let out another tired sigh. “Fine.” He surrendered. “I...I dreamed that you were killed.”

Theodred frowned then. “I am right here with you, Éomer.” He attempted to reassure his cousin. 

“I know...but It doesn’t matter.” Éomer muttered, pulling Theodred closer to him. “It was a horrible dream. It frightened me.”

“Only a dream.” The prince promised, kissing Éomer softly. “Nothing more.”

Éomer shut his eyes again, his face resting in the crook of Theodred’s neck, allowing him to breathe in his lover’s sweet, familiar scent. 

“You’ll be careful tomorrow, won’t you?” He demanded more than asked. 

“Of course.” Theodred answered without hesitation. “Please don’t worry, my love. I will return to you safe and sound, as I always have before.”

“Good.” Éomer whispered as he began to drift off to sleep. “I love you, Theodred...”

“And I love you.” 

Éomer thinks often about that night. It was the last time he ever heard those words from Theodred. 

He wishes every day that he could return to that last night and live within it forever.

He wouldn’t be missing much if he did so. Life is a nightmare without Théodred, and that will never change.


End file.
